By The Giant Squid's Lake
by qwert
Summary: There is a snowball war going on at Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, and Ron are one team. Can they win it? Read to find out! Some H/H. Kind of funny, it was for a challenge. Please R/R! I will love you forever if you do! ;)


AN: I don't own anything. This was for a challenge (it had to be under 10,000 characters and have the title "By the Giant Squid's Lake") Please R/R! Thank you!

The famous trio was huddled behind a 2 foot tall, 6 foot wide wall made entirely out of snow. Why, you ask? Because they were trying not to get hit by any snowballs that the opposing team would throw at them. They were in the middle of a massive snowball war. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were on one team. Ginny, Luna, and Neville were another. Dean, Seamus, and Justin Finch-Fletchley were a third. And surprisingly, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were a fourth team. Harry and Hermione supposed it was because they just wanted an excuse for pelting them with snow. Ron assumed it was because Malfoy has a crush on Hermione.

"He does not like me, Ron, so stop saying he does!" Hermione whispered exasperatedly.

"Sure," Ron replied, laughing.

There was a suppressed chuckle from the girl who had a scarf tied around her mouth and her wrists clenched by Ron's hand.

Harry giggled and replied, "Well it's too bad, because he can't have her; she's mine!" He grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione blushed. Even though they had been going out for six months, Harry could still make her blush, and she loved it.

"No PDAs!" Ron cried out.

"What's a PDA?" Harry asked curiously.

"Public Display of Affection," Hermione answered, wondering how Ron knew about that.

Harry laughed and kissed her again.

Ron slapped his forehead, "Can I change teams? I bet Malfoy would switch with me!"

That earned a smack on the head from both Harry and Hermione.

"I'm going out," Hermione said bravely.

"God speed!" Ron shouted out as she crawled out from behind their snow fortress.

Harry rolled his eyes and watched out for people aiming at his girlfriend.

Harry caught a glimpse of yellow from behind a snow wall. He quickly made a snowball, as big as a brain. He then pulled his arm back, ready to throw, when Draco shot out from behind his barrier and pulled Hermione in front of him. Hermione gave a surprised gasp when she felt someone lift her up aggressively.

Harry gave Draco a sneer and kept his arm ready.

"Potty, you wouldn't want Hermy-own to get hit, now would you? Or even… taken prisoner?" Draco said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Don't you dare!" Harry warned him.

Hermione tried to kick Draco in the knee, but Draco was quicker and moved his leg just in time; her foot ended up going between his legs.

"Oh, look, Potter, Granger must like me! Too bad for you. I guess you just have to find yourself another Mudblood to chase after!" Draco retorted.

Draco yelled and Hermione ducked down quickly. Draco's face was covered in pearly white snow when Hermione put her head up to look. He let go of her in order to wipe away the snow. Hermione ran for their zone of occupation. Harry grabbed her and they flew down behind the safety of their wall.

"Who threw the snowball?" Hermione wondered out loud, winded.

"I have no idea," Harry replied.

"I did," Neville yelled in a whisper from his fortress about ten feet away.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"We did something for you, so you do something for us," Luna replied. She was crouching down next to Neville.

"You want Ginny back, don't you?" Ron replied.

"Yes," Neville said. It was well known throughout the seventh year boys' dormitory that Neville fancied Ron's sister.

"Oh, alright," Ron said, grumbling. He untied Hermione's scarf from Ginny's face and let her go. She ran back to her zone and Luna hugged her while Neville gave her a blush and a hello.

"Can I have my scarf back now, my neck is freezing," Hermione replied, holding her hand out.

"Sure," Ron said simply, giving Hermione her scarf.

Harry laughed and put it around Hermione's neck.

"No PDAs!" Ron yelled out.

Hermione giggled and kissed Harry on the cheek, just to get Ron aggravated.

All of a sudden, a rainfall of snowballs were hurled in the trio's direction. They covered their heads and waited for it to end.

"I'm going to go see who did that," Hermione said, as she got on her hands and knees, ready to crawl out.

"She's so brave!" Ron said overdramatically. Harry sniggered.

Ron and Harry had their backs to the battle scene, trying to come up with a good plan. "We could get some ice from the lake and put it into the snowballs! They would be harder. The lake is only about three feet away!" Ron said excitedly.

"True, but wouldn't that count as cheating?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Of course not. The rules were: no magic. Ice is not magic. It's ice," Ron said simply.

"Alright," Harry said with a shrug. The two boys then snuck down to the lake that the giant squid inhabited. There were broken sheets of ice all around the lake's edge. The squid's constant movement stopped the whole lake from freezing over. They collected as much ice sheets as they could carry, and then headed back to their posts to drop it off. They did this 3 times. Confident that they had enough ice to last a while, they started to build snowballs with the ice inside it.

"Hey, where's Hermione?" Ron asked after a bit.

"I don't know. She hasn't returned yet?" Harry responded.

He turned around to view the scene. He saw three snow walls, besides his own, and there was Neville and Luna, pelting Goyle with snowball after snowball. There was Crabbe, making a snowball about the size of Luna. There was Justin, looking around the scene himself. There was Crabbe, picking up his huge snowball and dropping it on himself accidentally. Harry and Justin both started laughing. There was Draco, sneaking towards Justin's area. Harry did a double take, why was Draco going over there? The only reason you would go over to someone's fortress was to try and take back a captured teammate, but neither Crabbe nor Goyle were captured.

Harry decided to investigate. "I'm going out," he said, turning back to look at Ron.

Ron just nodded and continued to add to the fairly large pile of snow-ice balls.

Harry was cautiously making his way to Justin's zone, hiding behind every available tree.

He finally snuck up behind their wall, hidden by a large oak tree. There he saw Hermione, a scarf was tied over her mouth, and Seamus was holding on to her by her elbow. He decided he shouldn't try to get her attention, because he might get caught. And Ron wouldn't notice that both his teammates were missing until he was captured himself.

Harry, trying to be as quiet as possible, tiptoed back to his fort.

When he got there, he informed Ron of the situation. Ron was furious that Hermione let herself get caught. "I can't believe she let them snag her!" Ron huffed, obviously annoyed.

"It doesn't matter whether you can or cannot believe she let them 'snag' her, we have to rescue her!" Harry said, looking around to make sure no one was near them.

"Alright, you go in after her, and I'll cover you. Bring some snow-ice balls with you," Ron said, grabbing some snowballs from the pile and handing them to Harry. Harry carried all the balls he could hold and crawled out from behind their wall. Ron peeked his head over the wall, holding a snow-ice ball. He saw Draco inching his way over to Seamus. Ron took aim and threw the rather large snow ball. It hit Draco in the side of his head.

Harry heard a scream that sounded like Draco as he crawled on toward Hermione's captors' zone. He smiled to himself and started to go faster.

As Harry neared Justin, Seamus, and Dean's wall of snow, he overheard Draco, who had managed to get there before him. "By the giant squid's lake, I will rescue Hermione and then capture her for our team!" he said valiantly.

Harry sniggered; he wondered how Draco got the phrase 'by the giant squid's lake' and it sounded as if Draco should have added after that part 'I will avenge thee!'

Harry was hiding behind the oak tree when he got a better look at the situation. Seamus was holding onto Hermione's wrist, and Dean was building snowballs. Justin was keeping a lookout, but he was looking in the opposite direction than where Harry was crouching. Draco was being held onto by Justin as he watched for incomers. Harry assumed Draco wasn't fast enough with the snowball throwing, and he got captured. The only way to rescue someone who got captured was to throw a snowball and hit everyone else there, unless you were really fast and could grab the prisoner and run back to your fort without getting hit. If you got hit, you had to drop what you were doing and stay still for ten seconds.

Harry was waiting for the perfect opportunity to throw snowballs, and hopefully hit Justin, Seamus, and Dean before they knew they were being attacked.

Unfortunately, Draco likes Hermione and not Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Harry's by the oak tree!" Hermione slapped him on the arm, which was the only place she could reach, due to their positions. Seamus threw the snowball he was holding. Harry dived and missed getting hit. However, Dean threw one at him too, and Harry couldn't escape from the snowball's path. It hit him directly in the stomach. Hermione sighed and Draco chuckled.

Dean dragged Harry over to the rest of the team. Seamus held onto Harry's arm, because Dean was still making snowballs. "Now I can't do anything, I'm using both my hands to hold on to prisoners!" Seamus exclaimed.

Harry snuck a glance at Hermione and shrugged sheepishly. Hermione giggled and managed to kiss Harry on his cheek before Seamus turned back around to look at them. Draco made a disgusted face and turned around. Harry laughed and kissed Hermione back.

Ron, seeing Harry get captured, decided to take measures into his own hands. He charged the zone that was occupying his teammates and threw snowball after snowball. Harry thought he was very brave. Hermione thought he was foolish. Sadly, Ron's aim was not all that great and he only managed to hit Harry and Dean with snowballs. Justin took aim and hit Ron in the arm, and took him prisoner as well. Ron sighed in defeat. The trio was trapped there until the end of the game, which Dean's team won. However, Harry and Hermione didn't quite mind, because it was the perfect time for a little snogging. Draco was going to puke if they continued. 


End file.
